


A grammar problem

by Sha_tan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_tan/pseuds/Sha_tan
Summary: Diana is struggling studying a particular subject and only Akko can help her. The thing is, Akko never thought that explaining something could be so embarrassing. Just a short fic I wanted to write





	A grammar problem

 

"Diana?", a brunette girl called, while entering the library. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Akko, behind these shelves", she replied trying to be as quiet as possible.

Akko followed the voice until she found her friend.

"There you are! I was searching for you all over the place. Hannah told me you needed me for something and that you were in the library"

"Yes, thank you for coming", the blonde girl said while keeping her sight on the shelf.

Akko looked at her concentrated face, without knowing what to do. "So...what do you need me for? It's rare to see you ask for my help"

"You see, I'm currently studying Japanese because I'll have to meet some important people from your country in a month and, as a Cavendish, I'll have to make a good impression by showing I can understand their language"

"Really? That's so cool! Knowing you, you'll be able to speak with me in Japanese in no time!"

"Akko, as I said, I'm doing this because of this meeting, not because I have to speak with you"

"Yes, but it would be so cool if we can speak with each other in Japanese, it would be like our secret language, since no one can speak it in this school", the brunette looked at Diana with sparkling eyes and she couldn't resist from blushing.

"A-Anyway, I called you here because I'm having some problems with a specific word. I tried to find it in some books, but none of the books stored in this library can help me"

"Oh, okay. So, what is this word?"

"I think it's read as "Seppun""

"S-Seppun?", the brunette blushed. "W-What kind of books are you reading?"

"Why? I'm reading books about Japanese grammar...so can you help me? Do you know what that word means?"

"Y-Yes, I know what it means. Ehm, it's like saying first base?", she tried to explain smiling awkwardly.

"First base...so it's something related to that sport, what was it? Baseball?"

"Chigau", Akko whispered looking at the floor, smoke coming out of her ears.

"Sorry?", Diana bended her neck trying to get closer to her friend.

"It's not related to baseball..."

"Could you explain it with other words then? I'm not sure I've understood"

"It's kind of hard to explain...how to say it, it's embarrassing", Akko trailed off with her voice, not letting Diana understand.

"Akko, could you please speak clearly? I can't understand anything you're saying"

"I don't know how to explain it, it would be easier to show it, but..."

"Then show it to me"

"Eh?!"

"I said show it...if it's easier"

"B-B-But...are you sure?"

The heiress looked at her with a questioning face. "Yes, of course"

Akko started sweating a lot, she tried to think of another way to explain the word to her, but couldn't find it, probably also because of her agitation. She gulped and quickly grabbed both of Diana's wrists, smashing her against the shelf.

"A-Akko?", the blonde asked surprised.

The brunette didn't give her the time to think and kissed her. It felt humid and strange, but it felt also warm and awesome to the both of them. They felt sparkles through them.

Akko broke the kiss and withdrew a bit to look at her in the eyes. The heiress looked back, still as a rock, trying to process everything.

"There, first base", Akko said, trying to recover her breath. After that, she felt really embarrassed and without saying anything else she stormed out of the library, leaving Diana by herself.

The heiress could hear her heartbeat. She put her hand on her chest, trying to calm down and slid down to the floor.

"S-Seppun...what should I do now? I want to know more about this word"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it was really short, but I like these quick moments between them. It's just something to read during free time. Hope I made someone smile with this.  
> Have a good day (or night)!


End file.
